


“What is the mission?”-Jemma  “The mission is...ladies night!!” -Daisy

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Other, Sisters, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: If Daisy ever wrote a letter to Jemma or they ever had to say goodbye, Daisy would give her this letter.





	“What is the mission?”-Jemma  “The mission is...ladies night!!” -Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Best Friends Day!! (6/8/19)
> 
> This is a story about two of my favorite best friend duo! Skimmions!! Love them so much! Enjoy!

Dear Jemma,  
I think you deserve the world, yet somehow I don’t think you always see that. But I want you to know, I often find my own self wondering what I did to deserve you as my best friend.

From goofing around in the Hub together back in the day to saving the world, you taught me what a friend really is. To be honest I wouldn’t be able to survive without having you in my life. You come in to people’s lives with a purpose and you change them. You make every single person around you better, without even realizing it.

You’re the person that someone can only live without, if they’ve never lived with them before. You light up every room, and lift up every single person around you. People need you (especially Leo).

Because you’ll hold them while they cry, and then be ready to beat down the person that made them cry ten minutes later. You’ll make them laugh even when they’re sad and you’ll forgive them for what they said when they were mad.

You believe in them even when they don’t believe in themselves. You’re there for them even when they haven’t always been there for you. And you care for them before you even care for yourself.

You get to know them down to their very core, even when they’re hard to get to know. You go to war for the people that you love, and do it without even thinking. 

Love isn’t an option for you. It’s just who you are and it makes you the most beautiful soul I have ever known. Because your love isn’t fearful, or weak. It’s the most powerful force that I have ever seen a person give. Your love towards Leo is indestructible and unconditional. 

But you’re not only what everyone else around you needs. You’re all that you need. Because you are so much stronger than you have even begun to realize.  And from what you told me about your adventures on Maveth, you are a true woman warrior. You’re beautiful, and you’re fucking powerful. You’re honest and caring. You’re hilarious and intelligent. You’re strong and compassionate. 

You change people, but you don’t let people change you. And don’t ever let them. Never let any single person come in to your life and make you believe that you ever have to be more of anything because you’re already more than all of us combined.

And I know you will never see yourself in the way that I have written here, but just know that I see it in you every single day. It’s why you deserve the world. Because you change it.

Love,  
Daisy

(P.S: I left the lemon that is currently on your bunk!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
